


Once and Future Parker

by Vera



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: I loved the ending of Leverage. It wrapped up everything how I wanted it, with Parker and Hardison being just what Eliot needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



> I loved the ending of Leverage. It wrapped up everything how I wanted it, with Parker and Hardison being just what Eliot needed.

"Hey Eliot"

Parker shimmies into the kitchen and shoves into his personal space, elbows down very close to where he's chopping vegetables like an Iron Chef. 

"Parker"

Eliot executes what in another man might be called a wiggle, clearing a fraction of space between himself and Parker, Parker's elbows and the flashing chef's knife. He presses his lips together in a frown, over a bubble of happiness that tries to push his cheeks into a smile. He can smell something fresh and sweet in the swing of Parker's hair. 

"What are you making?"

"Dinner." 

"But what for dinner?"

"This is for dinner."

"What is this?"

"This is dinner."

"Eliot!"

Eliot gives in and grins. "It's tasty. You'll like it." He scrapes the chopped vegetables into the pan on the stove, dropping them in to a simmering broth. He puts down knife and board and wraps his arms around Parker, using his strength to lift her off the floor and walk her away from the bench and stove, over to the sofa She laughs and squirms in his arms, testing his strength is maybe a favourite game. He tips her onto the sofa and follows her down. "Five minutes", he says, "then I have to stir," and kisses her cheek and her nose and chin. 

She smiles up at him. "Your hands are covered in vegetable juice." 

Of course, he has to tickle her now. 

##

When Hardison gets home, she's sitting on a kitchen stool watching Elliot make salad. He grabs a stool next to her and leans against her shoulder, watching Eliot's knife fly, so sharp and sure. 

"How did it go?"

"Great. They're a good team, in an out quickly. There was a problem with the third floor safety locks, they weren't the model on the plan. But they worked around it almost as fast as you could —"

"Almost?"

"Almost. I think it's time to let them run a job without oversight."

Eliot stopped chopping, slapping the knife down. "At damn last. You mother hens, they've been ready for three jobs now." He started filling plates for them. "It's almost as if you don't want to go on holiday with me."

"Well," Parker drew the word out, looking up at Hardison under her bangs. 

"It is fun watching you steam," Hardison finished.

Parker stole a plate and started eating. "And steamy Eliot sex is great sex," she said through a mouthful of lettuce.

Elliot pushed a plate towards Hardison.

"Eat up. I got plans for you."

"But what about the soup?"

Parker had been smelling deliciousness for some time now, and was quite ready for her dinner.

Soup's for later," he replied, "it's good for recovery. Come on, now!"

  



End file.
